


Жутко болит голова

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы G-PG-13 [15]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Strange Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: У Леонарда Маккоя болит голова. Просто болит, и это не прекращается днями, неделями, месяцами... Это началось со смерти Спока.





	Жутко болит голова

**Author's Note:**

> Событийный ряд относительно соответствует «Звёздный путь 3: В поисках Спока».

Жутко болит голова который месяц;  
боль напоминает мне, что я — телесен,

что я доктор, а не чёртов чудотворец,  
что я молчу на «Свои исцели хвори».

 _— О чём вы молчите, доктор?_  
_— Гоблин, чёрт, иди работать!_

Жутко болит голова который месяц...  
Это сильнее, чем звёзды, меня бесит:

космос — болезнь в темноте и смерть во мраке.  
Я подожду в лазарете, бога ради.

 _«Я созерцаю смерть, доктор..._  
_всегда при потере крови»._

Жутко болит голова который месяц:  
вдох на шесть-семь, выдох восемь-девять-десять.

«Курс на Вулкан, навигатор». — «Курс проложен»  
— Новый Вулкан, капитан. Это несложно.

 _— Доктор, а не физик, гоблин!_  
_— Я осознаю ваш облик._

***

Жутко болит голова...

Леонард, спокойнее;  
это катра. — Не паранойя?

Ты! Ты меня доставал!  
Зеленокровый ублюдок!

Мои родители разделили узы,  
Леонард. Доктор.


End file.
